Moshimo Kara Kitto
by alexan022
Summary: Soledad, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es, nadie lo desea pero a veces es inevitable vivir en así: es una búsqueda constante por encontrar alguien que se atreva a tomar tu mano y devolverte esa cálida sensación de compañía, de que no estás sola, aun cuando ese momento solo dure unos minutos o toda la vida: es simple nadie esta realmente solo en esta vida solo hay que ser paciente


¡Hola a todos!, soy nueva aquí y después de leer algunos fics por fin me decidi a escribir sobre Love Live, algo de lo que no estaba muy segura en un principio pero al fin me anime, y es que no podía solo pasar sin aportar nada; en fin, sobre el fic, la verdad tenía pensado hacer un drabble, pero después de escuchar esta linda canción de Nozomi no me pude resistir y termine escribiendo sobre ello; no es un songfic pero como soy mala para los nombres termine usando el nombre de la canción, que por cierto se las recomiendo.

 **Desclaimer:** Ni Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración, así que no los interrumpo más y que disfruten de la lectura.

 **Resumen:** Soledad, nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es, nadie lo desea pero a veces es inevitable vivir en así: es una búsqueda constante por encontrar alguien que se atreva a tomar tu mano y devolverte esa cálida sensación de compañía, de que no estás sola, aun cuando ese momento solo dure unos minutos o toda la vida: es simple, nadie esta realmente solo en esta vida, solo hay que ser pacientes.

 **Moshimo Kara Kitto**

Era un día cálido, no hacia ni mucho calor ni mucho frio, un típico día de primavera, que ameritaba dar un paseo. De hecho, por ello la pequeña niña de mirar esmeralda se encontraba en su camita habitual, con un solo destino en mente; aquel viejo parque que estaba a solo dos calles de su casa, y del cual se había enamorado desde el mismo momento en que lo vio... fue amor a primera vista, o eso creyó en su inocente pensar. Quizás era ese aura mística que poseía, quizás ese aire a añejo que cargaba, quizás solo era el verde follaje rebosante en vida y naturaleza que lo rodeaba, quizás era todo junto y más, no lo sabía con certeza, pero ese lugar le encantaba, le atraía como ningún otro que haya visitado antes, y valla que conocía de lugares hermosos; a su corta edad había visitado tantas ciudades, que estaba segura de que no le alcanzarían todos los dedos de sus manos y pies juntos para contarlos. Al llegar allí, era como si se transportara a otro tiempo, a otro lugar, era volver atrás, y perderse en alguno de esos cuentos que su madre solía contarle antes de dormir, esos que con el tiempo aprendió a entender y amar, y le fascinaban, porque siempre el protagonista encontraba un final feliz, sin importar las adversidades que debía afrontar; como deseaba algún día ser como una de esas princesas que a pesar de estar encerradas en un calabozo o en lo alto de una torre y custodiada por un feroz dragón, era rescata por un valiente caballero de brillante armadura, que estaba dispuesto a empeñar su vida a cambio de salvar la de su amada; si, a pesar de ser una niña de tan solo 8 años, ya fantaseaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul, que la amara y la rescata de su eterna soledad, porque hace tiempo dejo de tener un motivo por el cual regresar a casa, y es que ni siquiera se le podía llamar hogar a ese lugar, donde no había mas vida que la suya ni más compañía que su sombra, solo eran paredes frías que no daban ningún calor real, menos aquel que tanta falta le hacía a su solitario y frio corazón.

Se sentó en aquella banca, que de forma silenciosa había proclamado como suya, se acomodó en el lugar y cerro sus ojos por un momento, aspirando ese olor tan puro que fue llenando sus pulmones poco a poco, para luego dejarlo salir lenta y pausadamente, dejándose atrapar por el cantar de las aves que transmitían una extraña felicidad que la fue envolviendo de a poco, creando una atmosfera surreal que siempre la invitaba a soñar, y cuya invitación aceptaba sin cuestionarse el porqué, solo sabía que al menos así el peso que acongojaba su corazón disminuía, y podía al fin permitirse sonreír.

Era realmente extraño todo aquello, ella no era del tipo de niña que sonríe a menudo, y menos por pequeñas cosas que al ojo común parecían insignificantes; pero allí se encontraba, sonriendo por cualquier cosa, por una pequeña ave que estaba aprendiendo a volaba; por un perro que ladraba mientras corría detrás de un disco para luego devolverlo a su dueño; por las hormigas que en su andar en fila bien prolija una choco y ahora todas estaban desorientadas sin saber por dónde regresar a casa; por el viento, que en su pasar revolvía sus cabellos, meciéndolo de forma armónica sin llegar a enredar ni una sola hebra, quizás por el hecho de que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta de lado. Y es que desde que despertó en la mañana sintió esa sensación extraña, que sin querer hizo que de su rostro aflorara la primera sonrisa del día, estaba claro para ella que ese no sería un día como cualquier otro; ¿pero que lo hacía diferente? Aun no lo sabía, mas sin embargo, estaba segura de algo, "el destino seguramente le tenía guardada una sorpresa", y se prometió a si misma que cuando llegara, no cuestionaría, no dudaría, pero sobre todo lo disfrutaría. Todo era tan mágico en ese lapso de tiempo, y en ese espacio creado solo para ella, que se dejó envolver por ese presentimiento de que algo bueno le esperaba, y volvió a sonreír, dejándose reconforta por esa cálida sensación ajena a su cotidiana vida solitaria, sintiéndose extrañamente ansiosa y a la expectativa de algo que no comprendía.

 _"Era perfectamente cálida, como el sol de verano, aquella sensación que acogió su corazón."_

Luego de haber observado cada pequeño detalle del lugar, decidió posar su mirada en las demás personas que al igual que ella, aprovechaban el buen clima para dar un paseo por el parque. Los miro, uno a uno, poniendo particular interés en aquellas pequeñas personas que estaba segura que tenían más o menos su misma edad. El como reían, como corrían, saltaban, jugaban, todo era alegría en sus vidas... solo eran niños siendo niños; que contrarios a ella, que sin haberse percatado, ya tenía uno de sus libros favoritos en su regazo, a la espera de ser leído y cobrar vida, como siempre que ella los leía. Ciertamente no era como todos esos niños, eso lo sabía, pero ¿que la hacía diferente? Nada, o al menos eso creía... De repente se encontró observando sus manos, las daba vuelta, a un lado y al otro, las examinaba minuciosamente, nada fuera de lo normal, nada diferente a los demás... solo por un pequeño detalle... estaban vacías, en contraste con las de esos niños que iban tomados de las manos de sus padres, las suyas estaban vacías... y entonces lo noto, aquella pequeña molestia, casi imperceptible, como una aguja que lenta y tortuosamente se clavaba en su pecho; ¿acaso era envidia?, ella ni siquiera conocía el significado de esa palabra que a menudo los adultos utilizaban, solo sabía que no era nada bueno, ya que siempre que ella solía mirar con cierto interés algo que no era suyo, sus padres solían regañarla, y decirle que no estaba bien desear algo que ya le pertenecía a alguien más... pero sus padres, ¿a quién le pertenecían sino era a ella?; quizás al crecer lo pudiera entender.

Por un momento sintió nostalgia ante aquellas imágenes que de a poco se fueron agolpando en su cabeza, haciéndola recordar aquellos días en los que solía pasear en compañía, cuando había alguien quien tomaba su mano y guiaba sus pasos; si, esos eran días en que Nozomi sonreía con total sinceridad, no como esta sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro, y que aunque parecía perfecta, solo era una máscara bien puesta, ¿quién fue quien le enseño a llevarla? no lo recordaba con certeza, solo se encontró un día sonriendo por sonreír, como un gesto de cortesía y buena educación bien aprendido, que carecía de sinceridad ¿Hipocresía? ¿Acaso era posible que a su corta edad ya supiera de esa fachada que escondía una caja de pandora más letal que el veneno más toxico dibujado en una sonrisa? No, ella solo era una niña solitaria, que extrañaba, que necesitaba compañía, quizás por ello, aun en el fondo, estaba feliz por esa felicidad ajena; tan común en ella alegrarse por demás antes que de sí misma.

Ciertamente ya no era aquella niña de antaño, pero por un momento deseo volver a serlo; deseo ser como esos niños, y solo por eso, por sentirse como la niña que necesitaba cariño y protección, se permitió ser niña de nuevo, quizás a si sus padres volvieran a verla, y notaran cuanto deseaba volver a jugar con ellos, como extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus abrazos, y hasta sus regaños... ella realmente los extrañaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Se levantó de esa banca que había sido su refugio por tanto tiempo, y corrió hacia donde estaban los juegos infantiles. Observo el paisaje con mucha emoción. Un enorme tobogán en el centro, que para los más pequeños suponía un gran terror, varios pasamanos no muy altos, balancines, y... hamacas; una en particular le llamo la atención. Era un grupo de tres hamacas que estaban al fondo, un poco aisladas del resto, pero aquella hamaca a diferencia del resto... estaba vacía, como si esperara por alguien, por ella, y en silencio la llamara, la invitara a pasear con ella... y por absurdo que parezca, ella acudía a su llamado.

 _"La inocencia a flor de piel"._

Encamino más segura sus pasos y se sentó sobre la pequeña tabla que hacía de silla, sosteniéndose de las largas cadenas que hacían de sostén a sus costados. Paso su mirada por las otras hamacas que también estaban ocupadas, aun sin moverse vio como esos niños eran impulsados por sus padres, todos ellos demandando ayuda constantemente. Iban y venían, en un vaivén totalmente descincronizado, y a velocidad irregular; que graciosa se veía ante sus ojos aquella imagen. Ella hace tiempo que había aprendido a mecerse por sí misma, su propio padre le había enseñado; primero debía impulsarse solo un poco con un pies, para luego acomodarse de un salto en su lugar y empezar un vaivén al principio lento con ambos pies juntos y doblando sus rodillas, para progresivamente ir subiendo la velocidad; no era la gran ciencia, pero al principio le había costado y más de una vez había fallado, pero ahora era algo tan natural en ella que lo hacía por inercia. Aun recordaba aquel día que por primera vez lo hizo por sí misma, su mamá la felicitaba saltando de alegría, y su papá... su papá tenía ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos que muy pocas veces le había visto, ambos lo tenían, estaban orgullosos de ella, y eso la lleno de una inmensa felicidad, misma que ahora le sirve de recuerdo en sus días de soledad.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando esos adultos posaron su mirada en ella, se le quedaron viendo por algunos minutos, maravillados por como esta niña tan pequeña demostraba en un acto tan simple tanta madurez y gracia en su andar, más de uno y de forma silenciosa deseo tener un hijo como ella, o al menos que sus hijos se le parecieran un poco siquiera.

 _"Que orgullosos se sentirían sus padres si la vieran"._

Al sentir esa mirada sobre ella, por un momento no fue capaz de despegar sus ojos de sus zapatos, sintiendo un leve calor en sus mejillas, mas sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos levanto su rostro de forma altiva, demostrando una vez más esa seguridad que pocos niños poseían... pero al hacerlo, noto como de a poco las personas empezaron a moverse e irse, no todas, pero si la mayoría; sin tiempo a preguntarse el porqué, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su rostro lo que hizo que se percatara del intruso que hozo posarse en su nariz, haciendo que de un fuerte estornudo callera de su asiento de rodillas al suelo, y apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos para evitar un golpe aun peor en su rostro. Que ridícula se ha de haber visto, y que imagen más graciosa, seguramente ahora todos se reían de ella, nunca se había sentido más avergonzada en toda su vida, y todo por el juego de aquella mariposa que encontró cómoda su nariz en su vuelo para tomar un descanso, aun así, no podía estar molesta con la pequeña criatura, ya que seguían siendo su insecto favorito.

Sobándose su nariz, lentamente fue levantando su rostro, para encontrarse con una mano tendida ofreciéndole su ayuda y apoyo para sostenerse. Pequeña y blanca, tan frágil a la vista, quien diría que esa mano extraña le inspiro seguridad y confianza. Sin pensárselo dos veces tomo aquella mano y se dejó levantar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando de un solo tirón ya se encontraba de pie nuevamente; ¿no que era frágil?, por algo dicen que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada. Fue entonces cuando sintió curiosidad por el causante de tan gentil acto. Recorrió con su mirada aquella mano que aun sostenía la suya, subió por ese largo y delgado brazo hasta llegar a su blanco cuello, y al fin encontrarse con ese rostro de facciones delicadas, de grandes ojos azules, de labios delgados y rosados, y ese cabello dorado que era bañado por la tenue luz del sol, haciéndolo brillar aún más... una imagen surreal, pensó, como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que su madre solía coleccionar, y que a ella tanto le fascinaban.

Estaba completamente absorta en aquella figura, perdida en ese rostro, ¿acaso era un ángel?; se preguntaba si no era una alucinación, si al caer se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y ahora inconsciente estaba soñando con un bello ángel.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si su mundo hubiese dejado de girar al mismo tiempo que su mirada se encontró con la de su ángel. Un cielo tan calmo, tan radiante, que invitaba a perderse y volar; de hecho, ya se encontraba varios metros lejos del suelo, y el que la brisa soplara con más fuerza no ayudaba en nada, al contrario, se perdía cada vez más en aquel ensueño, hasta había olvidado el leve dolor que punzaba en sus rodillas por la caída, ni mucho menos se percató del calor en sus mejillas, que ya pintaba un rubor bastante obvio.

Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie tenía un gesto así, tan simple y lindo con ella... tan sincero. Fue hace tanto, que aunque tratara de hacer memoria, seguramente no lo recordaría ¿Cuándo fue exactamente? Quizás al mismo tiempo que paso a estar en el último lugar en la lista de prioridades de sus padres, que absurdamente creyeron que era lo suficientemente madura como para cuidar de ella misma; ¡quien en sus cinco sentidos puede creer que una niña de tan solo 8 años puede cuidar de sí misma!; que no supo cómo reaccionar en el momento, solo por impulso se aferró más a esa mano, no queriéndola soltar, tratando de prolongar lo más posible ese agradable contacto, volviéndola presa de muchas emociones encontradas, que eran un misterio para ella en ese momento.

La otra niña la miraba, sin comprender nada, pero ese esmeralda que por un momento la cautivo, ahora la intimidaba. Giro su rostro algo ruborizada, sintiéndose incomoda por esa mirada, por esa presencia desconocida, que a diferencia de otros extraños, le agradaba y atraía, le inspiraba una confianza desconocida.

-E-estas bien -Nerviosa, inquieta, pero sobre todo curiosa. Estaba preocupada, ya que ella vio como esa niña caía, y ahora claramente estaba ida, ¿acaso se hizo algún otro daño grave, en la cabeza quizás?

-... -Despierta, vuelve a la tierra pequeña, que un canto casi celestial te está llamando- ... -Antes de reaccionar, parpadeo varias veces, solo para confirmar que fuera real-. E-tto... estoy bien... gracias -Su resplandeciente sonrisa renacía, como el fénix de sus cenizas, batiendo sus alas al brillante cielo, que le devolvía la felicidad olvidada.

Nuevamente cielo y mar se encuentran, despertando una oleada de sentimientos y emociones completamente nuevas, desconocidas para esas niñas, que aún eran demasiado jóvenes para entender ese tsunami que se agolpaba en su pecho, amenazando con desbordar cualquier barrera.

Estaba escrito que se conocerían, tarde o temprano sus caminos se unirían; quizás fue aquello a lo que llaman destino, quizás simple casualidad, lo que sea que fue, ya no importaba, ahora sentían como aquel vacío era cada vez menos, como sus corazones se volvían cada vez mas cómodamente cálidos.

 _"El destino tiene formas muy extrañas de hacer las cosas, pero nunca olvida, cuando una persona está unida a otra"._

 _Y si..._

 _¿Nunca nos hubiéramos conocido_

 _y nos hubiéramos quedado como extraños?_

 _Y si... no puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo ahora._

 _Siempre soñé con cumplir mis sueños,_

 _pero siento que su calor va desapareciendo..._

 _Espero que nunca la esperanza de alguien se torne oscura..._

 _Quiero protegerlos... ¡Quiero seguir protegiéndolos!_

 _Estoy segura de que..._

 _Estábamos destinados a conocernos, e incluso si estábamos separados._

 _La sensación de que el día de hoy seguramente será brillante es desbordante._

 _Los sueños dan alas a todo el mundo,_

 _y mientras que todo el mundo sonría,_

 _espero que no se olviden de estos preciados sentimientos._

 _Quiero abrazarlos... ¡Quiero abrazarlos por siempre!_

 _Si llega el momento en el que la tristeza te provoque el deseo de darte por vencido,_

 _quiero que sepas que siempre... siempre voy a estar a tu lado..._

 _Siempre soñé con cumplir mis sueños,_

 _pero siento que su calor va desapareciendo..._

 _Los sueños dan alas a todo el mundo,_

 _y mientras que todo el mundo sonría,_

 _espero que no se olviden de estos preciados sentimientos._

 _Quiero abrazarlos... ¡Quiero abrazarlos por siempre!_

.

.

.

.

-¿Te duele algo?

-Ya no.

-E-entonces, te gustaría jugar conmigo.

-¿No se te hará tarde?

-Mi abuela es esta por allá, cuidando de mi hermanita.

-Entonces me encantaría. Mi nombre es Nozomi, ¿y el tuyo?

-Eli. Elichika.

 _"Sus manos en unión, formando un lazo inquebrantable, uno que perduraría por mucho más que una vida mortal."_

.

.

.

.

"-Aun si después de hoy no nos volvemos a ver, ya soy feliz, porque al menos te pude conocer... mi linda Elichi... pero todavía no, algo me dice que tú y yo nos volveremos a ver... es una promesa".

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Y fin... porque el final tan disperso, es que lo imagine como una película, así como cuando vas al cine y después de los tediosos créditos viene un extra del cual casi nadie se entera, pero que a veces promete una continuación, ¿será? Solo espero que les haya gustado y los haya entretenido un rato n.n

Una última cosa, la letra de la canción la encontré en internet, aunque si tuve que revisar alguna frases con diccionario en mano, asi que si algo resulta confuso pido disculpas de ante mano.

Ahora sí, hasta la próxima, y si desean conti háganmelo saber n.n


End file.
